Cooler Than Me
by FreyaLin
Summary: "Ha, you can't be cool to save your life! Tiny-Tits." In which Maka decides to become "cool".


**Cooler Than Me**  
**by: FreyaLin**

Maka sighed with irritation. She was sick and tired of being labeled as uncool by her sarcastic and "cool"-obsessed weapon. She never really cared much for it to say the least. But then again, he was persistent in reminding her that _she_ was 'uncool'. It had gotten to a point that it started to make her question her own worth. Surprising, that she'd allow him to make her so insecure, even she didn't know why she let him get to her so much. She banged her head onto her pillow out of frustration.

Sure it was annoying at first, and yes it still irritated her to no end, but she realized that it mostly hurt that the only person she'd trusted so much did not approve of her.

It wasn't that she even cared if people didn't like her or called her names because she didn't. But it came from Soul and he was the only person who has ever mattered to her. If it were anyone else who called her uncool or teased her for what she wasn't, she would have just punched them and walked off. Maka knew that she would have even forgotten about it the very next day. They were that insignificant to her.

She had told (or maka-chopped) him multiple times whenever he had called her 'tiny-tits' or 'uncool', that she didn't like those derogatory terms that he associated her with. Yet he still persisted and she didn't know why. She scowled and bit her lips contemplating.

What should she do?

After minutes of slamming her head onto her pillow and pacing around her room she got an idea. She decided that she was going to try to make a compromise or meet him half way sort of speech.

If Soul liked cool then Soul was going to get 'cool', she thought with a smug grin. She wasn't going to change herself completely, but she was open to see what she could do to change Soul's perspective of her.

She smiled gleefully and made a fist in the air.

"Alright!"

Soul had been in the living room for a couple minutes enjoying his lazy Saturday evening, when he heard loud tappings from his meister's room.

He raised a brow, clearly confused at his partner's actions. It was most likely that Maka had just encountered a serious problem with her homework.

He hadn't noticed anything different except for the fact that she had seemed a bit gloomier these past few days. He didn't know why she was, and was tempted to confront her about it. He cracked his knuckled at the thought someone messing with her. He would gladly beat up whoever it was that pissed her off.

'Don't tell me it's Ox again', he thought aloud.

After about 5 minutes of the ruckus, he decided to check up on her. Walking quietly, he began to peak through the door, weary of her deadly books. When he saw her, he was surprised to see her smiling happily with a determined look on her face. That must have been some problem, he thought to himself as he caught himself smiling too.

"Oi, keep it down in there bookworm," he smirked as she turned to look at him with a shocked face. He laughed it off ducking as a book made it way over to him. He closed the door only to hear Maka curse at him. He could imagine her pouting face with puffed cheeks and her brows furrowed downwards.

He didn't know why, but he just loved teasing her. It was an obsessed hobby of his, one that always made his day. He loved it even more when she'd get all flustered, because really, he was the only person who could get under her skin like that. He smiled smugly at that thought.

Soul walked into the kitchen as he saw Blair walk into Maka's room. He shrugged it off and began to start on dinner.

"Maka-chan!" Blair chimed. She jumped on Maka's bed and transformed into a cat. Maka turned to acknowledge her and smiled. She purred as Maka petted her. Blair looked up to see Maka on her laptop completely engrossed.

"Nya, Maka whatchya doing?" Maka took a moment before she stopped looking at her laptop and sighed at Blair's curious look.

"…I'm trying to be 'cool….'" she muttered. Blair's ears perked up as she smirked mischievously.

"Ya da, ya da~" Blair purred turning back into her human form. "I can teach you personally-"

"No! I will not stoop to any revealing clothes or any of your grotesque ideas," Maka interrupted. Blair pouted.

"Fine, but there are still plenty of other 'cool' styles that I know you'd prefer," she smirked. Maka pursed her lips in thought. She was skeptical that she could still be 'cool' without being slutty but she guess she'd trust Blair. She nodded in agreement hoping that she wouldn't regret this decision later.

The next day, Soul found himself alone without his meister. He was barely awake when Maka barged into his room to tell him that she was going out, only to be dragged by Blair right after.

"Soul, food's in oven!" she exclaimed before he heard the door slammed.

He frowned at the clock showing that it had been about 5 hours since he'd last heard from his meister. He was about to grab his keys when the door opened to Maka walking in with an arm full of shopping bags.

"Oh good, you're home, Blair said she's going to be late tonight," she said as she tried to shove herself and the bags through the door. "Could you help, please?" Wordlessly he grabbed the bags in front of her face and the others from one of her arms, leaving her with only one bag. She smiled at his indirect gentlemen personality.

He placed all her bags in her room, wondering why she had so many bags in the first place. Right as he was about to question her, he turned and stood frozen. He couldn't help but stare at his nerd of a partner, though he couldn't call her that now. Oblivious to his stares, Maka walked into the room with her focus in the bag she was holding. Soul's blood ran cold as he openly stared at what his meister was wearing.

He noticed that she was not wearing her typical nerd-like clothing. The first thing he took note of were her shoulders and how they were completely bare. It showed off her creamy colored skin that made his mouth drool. The black sleeves of her shirt had dropped to her arms, while she wore white short shorts. Her well toned legs were clearly visible and slowly killing him.

"Soul, Soul?" Maka waved a hand in front of his face. She scowled. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-no-nothing," he started before looking away, trying to compose himself. "I was just…um…noticing how different you look now. Yeah, that's right!" he coughed, trying to erase his blush.

"Oh! That's right, Blair took me shopping for new clothes!" she said happily. Soul saw her excited look and the twinkle in her eyes made him smile despite himself.

"That's cool," he stated as Maka's smile grew bigger. She was ecstatic. She had a pretty decent day with Blair, but Soul's comment just took the cake. Maybe "Operation: Cool Maka" will work out after all. She giggled at Blair's naming of the plan.

"So why the change in wardrobe?" he asked, flopping down on her bed. She took no notice and continued putting her new clothes away.

"I just felt that it was time for a change, and what perfect time than now?" she said acting nonchalant. She played it very well with a shrug and continued with her task. Soul continued to stare at her and sighed.

"Well, whatever floats your boat Maka," he said stretching his arms around his head. He placed his arms under his head as he laid there watching Maka scurry around her room. He chuckled silently at her cute happy face. _Meh, what could a change in wardrobe hurt? 'sides she seems so happy._ He thought to himself while slowly dozing off.

The next couple weeks, Soul was smug with pride at Maka's new style. It was sexy and cool in a Maka filled way, and it was turning him on at every passing second. Every little chance he got to steal a glance he took it, whether the chance was during Stein's lecture when he was "asleep" or when she walked in front of him. It wasn't until he noticed the other male population noticing her that he started to regret ever thinking it was a good idea.

Here he was, glaring endlessly at an upper classmen who was trying to get her number. Just because she was wearing black-jeaned short shorts and a grayish-black tank with boots to match did not mean she was trying to get that jerk face's attention. He knew that more people would notice his little vixen (especially with her hair down and slightly wavy at the end).

He had told her to wait for him as he went to go get something from the classroom. He should have known that the damned bastards would take that opportunity to get closer with his meister. He scowled as he got closer.

From the corner of Maka's eyes she saw a flash of white and turned to see Soul. She smiled and waved him over.

He smirked and was about to wave back when one of the guys tapped her shoulders and took her attention away from Soul. He growled murderously at that little pipsqueak. He was not liking this one bit.

For the next couple of days she would be seen hanging out with her new group of friends without him. It wasn't to say that she didn't invite him. She always invited him, but being the prideful person that he was, he wouldn't go. Instead, he chose to mope around in their apartment until she came home.

It wasn't until the end of the second week that Soul's patience exploded.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed when she got back from one of her hangouts. She flopped on the coach next to him and smiled one of her gorgeous smiles. "I now understand why you were so obsessed with being 'cool'."

"…."

"I kind of like it too now!"

He raised a brow, "…you make it sound like you're cool now."'

Maka's once happy face turned into a frown.

"Yes, Soul. I can be cool too!" Soul smirked hotly. It had been a while since he teased her. He wasn't about to let the chance slip away.

"Ha, you can't be cool to save your life! Tiny-Tits." He laughed before he got Maka-chopped.

"I _can_ be cool, Soul! In fact this whole time I have been the embodiment of cool!" she stood up while yelling at him. Her eyebrows twitched in a way that made him smirk. _At least somethings didn't change_, he thought. "One of the guys said I was so cool that he even wrote a song for me!" _Or not_.

At this, all of his teasing disappeared. So what if that asshole did? That didn't mean she had to be so happy about it. Soul snapped.

"Oh, don't tell me that's why you were so happy when you walked in?" he accused while glaring at her. She didn't falter and glared back.

"Yes. I. Was. Extremely. Happy." she gritted through her teeth. He didn't know what compelled him to slam her to the wall and kiss her. But he did just that and held her in place afterwards.

"all for a stupid song?," he asked huskily before kissing her roughly again and breaking it off minutes later leaving her breathless. He took her silence as a chance to nip the corner of her neck, under her ears.

"_If I could write you a song_

_And make you fall in love_

_I would already have you right under my arm…"_

He sang lowly to her ear not once letting her move, though it didn't seem like she wanted to in the first place. He smirked at that thought.

"_I hope that you like this, _

_But you probably won't,_

_You think you're cooler than me"_

His mouth lingered at her ears, sending shivers down her spine. He headed down towards her neck and continued to sing and purposely breathing very closely to her skin. His hands tracing down to her collar bone.

"_I got you, all figured out_

_Need everyone's eyes just to feel seen,_

_Behind your makeup, shoes and your clothes_

_When your steps makes that much noise-"_

"-But I don't even-"

"_-Shhhhh"_ he placed a finger against her lips and smirked at the touch.

He left a kiss on her neck and faced her head on. She blushed at the intimate attention and looked away. A hand brought her to face him and captured her lips with his again. After a heated make out session he pulled away, breathing heavily against her. His lips touched hers slightly as they stared at each other.

"Did I ever mention how crazy you make me?" Soul whispered eyes hazy. He lightly bumped his head with hers and held them there, his hands caressing her cheeks. Maka bit her lips and stared into his eyes. After what seemed like hours, she broke the silence.

"If I make you that crazy, then I _must_ he cooler than you," she said slowly giving him a shy smile. He chuckled and kissed her again.

"Way ruin the mood you little dork._" _She pouted at his comment, but smiled when he kissed her cheek. She knew she would never get tired of it.

END

* * *

**A/n:** I've actually had this story in my folder for over 2 years and haven't published it til now. I was wondering if anyone was going to notice just how this song fitted with Soul, I probably should have posted this earlier since there is about two stories with the same concept as this one. Welps doesn't matter, hope you guys enjoyed it anyways!~


End file.
